


An untrue nightmare in a coma of forced death.

by Aikiai



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Coma, Infected Leon, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Sad Chris, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Leon falls into a coma while falling to his death.Chris gets upset and cries.(Im really bad at writing fanfics im sorry)
Kudos: 13





	An untrue nightmare in a coma of forced death.

**Author's Note:**

> Based during the arias fight between chris and leon, the part where leon nearly falls off the building, but in this he does, and chris is upset by it-
> 
> Im new to resident evil and i love vendetta leon so yeah- 
> 
> Hope you like it :'3

Leon held to the banister,looking down the stairs. His other arm was tight around his stomach,coughing and wretching up blood,heis head started to spin and he automatically went to cover his forehead with his handzin doing this he fell down the stairs,rolling until he hit the bottom with a thud,blood pouring out his nose,mouth and a bit from his head.

He was home alone as always, he shakily got up and made his way to the kitchen. His legs felt like jelly as he went to the counter, coughing a pool of blood onto it before looking up and coming face to face with a mirror image of himself on a sharp knife blades reflective face.

He could see his once blue eyes were now red and his surroundings beginning to swim. He was drugged,not only with the plaga but by the food that chris had bought him the night before. He had said him and clare made cakes and that they were so nice he thought he'd give some to leon. 

Who wouldve thought chris would be the one to drug leon? To make him weak and vulnerable.   
As leon grabbed the knife from the wall he heard a door get smashed open,then another and then a few windows,whipping his head around he saw what had caused the noises. Zombies. Lots of them,piling in and surrounding him. 

"No..NOT LIKE THIS!" Leon cried in a hazy drug induced fit,holding the knife out to the zombies but unable to attack as they grabbed at him, yanked him to the floor and bit at him, biting his arms,neck,chest. Everywhere.

He let out loud,shrill sobs and cries as they bit down on him,soon enough he'd die, but somehow he wasnt dead yet. Everything was just rushing by and he ended up throwing up,covering the zombies in puke. 

After that they backed off,groaned and left, like they had killed him. 

He was left there in a pile of blood and vomit on the floor,his face dripping tears,snot,saliva and blood.   
He still held the knife out shakily as he stared into space,scared,so damn scared and confused. He slowly got up again,walking to a broken window and looking at the garden outside.   
"I need a break.." he hissed as he made his way to the broken door and outide,looking down at the giant hole in the garden. 

He didn't remember that being there before.

But before he had time to truly think on what it was and why it was there the zombies returned there were more and they were quicker, with a grumble he held the knife close and leaped into the hole.

He fell.

And fell.

And it didnt stop. 

How long was he falling? Why did he smell city air? Why did he faintly hear car horns and chris screaming for him? He could feel his hair whipping at him ,he was still holding his handgun but why? What was happening? Why couldnt he open his eyes? Why was his heart beating so fast?

The last thing he could remember was himself smiling at chris. The last words he remembered saying were 'dibs on the bike'.  
The last thing he felt was--

Nothing. He felt nothing,remembered nothing,said nothing as he fell onto the street below, his bones crackling up and his blood exploading onto the road.

Arias cackled in his deformed form while chris cried ,shaking, terrified and broken from watching someone who had survived for so long,who he had cared about for so damn long ,just suddenly die. 

He was used to people he knew and loved dying but leon..he knew one day..but..he never expected it today. 

Leon shouldnt have died so easily! Not when he was there! Only seconds away! But there he was,dead on the floor.   
Chris' sob was cut off as arias' mutant hand picked him up and squeezed him tightly. 

"Do you plan on joining him,redfield?" arias growled,Chris shook his head,holding a unpinned grenade in his hand.  
Opening his eyes with a grin similar to leons when he was in the mist of a good fight as he shook his head slightly.

"I never make plans that far ahead."


End file.
